Dear Cole
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "À la destruction de leur petit coin de paradis s'ajoutait la réalisation que Cole ne reviendrait pas, jamais."


_**Dispositions légales :** Anne with an E_ appartient à CBC et Netflix (je suppose ?), tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **Dear Cole**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on devait reconnaître à Anne, c'était sa détermination et sa concentration. Une fois fixée sur un objectif, elle n'en déviait pas, quitte à oublier tout le reste. C'était ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour sauver mademoiselle Stacy, à s'enfuir en direction de Charlottetown avec ses amis, et vagabonder pour obtenir des ampoules. À cause de cette focalisation sur sa « mission », la jeune fille ne comprit qu'à moitié les implications du retrait de Cole, resté dans la grande ville. Bien sûr, elle avait été triste qu'il ne reparte pas avec eux même si elle savait qu'il serait bien plus heureux avec Joséphine Barry. Elle sentait que cela constituait un changement brutal, même si elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait en quoi, son esprit occupé la détournant de son chagrin. Leur petite victoire avait prolongé ce retardement de l'inévitable, et ce ne fut donc que trois jours après qu'elle comprit vraiment ce qui se passait, comme une violente claque au visage.

Les cours finis, elle s'était rendue vers leur retraite au fond des bois, par habitude, pressée de pouvoir parler à Cole de sa journée. Seules des ruines l'accueillirent, ruines qu'elle avait déjà vues, bien sûr, mais qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur horreur. À la destruction de leur petit coin de paradis s'ajoutait la réalisation que Cole ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Ils ne passeraient plus leur après-midi ensemble, à parler et à rire, à développer leurs talents. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Diana et Ruby avaient elles aussi été profondément touchées par la destruction de la cabane, mais leurs esprits plus terre-à-terre supportaient mieux l'absence de Cole. Elles ne revenaient pas pleurer sur les lieux du crime. Anne, si. Encore et encore, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait le besoin d'y revenir, pour s'assurer que cela était bien vrai, même si elle ne voulait pas y croire.

La jeune fille finit par décider qu'elle allait nettoyer les lieux, sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et jeter ce qui était définitivement perdu. Ce nettoyage lui permit de retrouver des dessins de Cole, d'avant son accident, qu'elle rapporta chez elle pour les conserver précieusement et les regarder de temps à autres. Les débris de sculptures lui firent mal au cœur, et par esprit de vengeance – même si elle savait que ce n'était pas « bien » - elle décida de les déposer petit-à-petit devant la porte de Billy Andrews pour l'obliger à voir ce qu'il avait fait, lui rappeler qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Elle voyait à ses réactions à l'école qu'il les avait bien reçu, pâle et sur les nerfs, mais n'arrêta pas avant d'avoir fini son travail.

Anne ne sut pas exactement combien de temps cela lui prit de tout nettoyer, ne laissant plus qu'une clairière abandonnée et triste. Plus rien pour elle – pour eux – que des souvenirs envolés. Peut-être que l'enfance était bien finie, avec la disparition de cette cabane et le départ de Cole. Elle ne pouvait pas recommencer autre part, au risque de voir ce nouvel endroit détruit à son tour...

La jeune fille aurait aimé en parler à Cole, mais elle n'osait pas lui écrire, surtout pas pour lui rappeler des souvenirs si malheureux. Quant à Diana et Ruby, bien qu'elles partageassent son affection pour les lieux et sa tristesse de cette disparition, Anne sentait qu'elles en étaient bien moins secouées... Diana lui en parla une fois, lui proposant d'en refaire une, mais son amie sentait que ce n'était qu'une proposition pour lui remonter le moral, pas une décision qui venait du cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Diana – mais elle se rendit compte que cela avait été un jeu très amusant pour elles, mais passagers. La vie suivait son cours...

Et Anne se sentait un peu abandonnée.

x

Anne en parla une fois à Jerry, sans vraiment le vouloir, simple phrase au détour d'une conversation : elle déplorait la perte de ce refuge, et de nombres de leurs textes. Surtout, elle regrettait de ne plus avoir de point de rendez-vous pour écrire, crier, être soi sans être jugée... Elle n'attendait rien de cette révélation, avait simplement le besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Mais cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Avec l'aide de Matthew, il entreprit de construire une sorte de petite maison dans les bois, à partir de reste de branches et de planches, dans une autre clairière peu fréquentée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ils espéraient ainsi remonter le moral de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'en sut rien jusqu'au dernier moment, et lorsqu'ils lui montrèrent leur travail, elle sauta dans leurs bras en les remerciant sans fin, les larmes au bord des yeux à cause de l'émotion.

Ce n'était pas comme avant, par bien des aspects, mais c'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle espérait.

Là, installée seule au milieu des bois, son renard à proximité, Anne osa écrire pour la première fois depuis des mois.

x

« Cher Cole... »


End file.
